Illusion
by StelenaTVD
Summary: What will she do when someone she needed the most is starting to disappear, and someone walks in to her life as the replacement? Will she accept him that easy? Or will she keep denying that fact that she has to move on? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first fanfic, and I really hope you all will love it. It's an AU story, please review! :)**

I hate how everyone treats me differently when it comes to boy. Every time they ask me about it, I was just like, " I'm not answering that question, you all will just think me as a freak" which I'm not. I've met this guy his name is Josh. He was really a nice, good-looking, and well mannered guy. He is the coolest yet the best guy I've ever met. We've been really close lately, but the odd thing is every time I ask him to come into my house he always refuse, and the reason is really a boring one, " I don't want your mom to hate me". How could someone hate someone who's adorable as he is, no body. But I never really push him to do that either, I know we're still in a 'friend' relationship, it's not like I'm hoping he would ask me out someday.

" ELENA, WAKE UP OR, I'LL COME TO YOUR ROOM AND POUR THIS COLD WATER RIGHT TO YOUR FACE, NOW GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU'RE LATE IN YOU'RE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!", "arrrrggghhhh, I'M UP I'M UP!", I yelled back to my mom. Actually my mom is really a cool one, but she always thinks that being punctual is so much important to your life. I also wouldn't blame her for that. Ironically, I'm not such as a morning person I could slap someone who wakes me up in Sunday and since that happened, nobody even want to try except my mom of course.

This is my first day of school. I'm so excited…..not!. I'm not really that kind if girl who's excited to meet hot boys, being a cheer leader , anything that close to that. I just think high school is one of those thing that makes you're life miserable. The top of all it's the place where bullying things happen, suck.

I get ready my self not really bothered which outfit I'm gonna wear. I love skinny jeans it's really comfortable rather than those mini stupid skirts.

I come downstairs and kiss my mom cheek. "Morning sleeping beauty", my mom mock. " You know me too well mom, by the way where's Jeremy?". " I'm here waiting for you to come down stairs, eat your breakfast so then we can go to school without being late", he said with narrowing his eyes. "I'm so sorry, okay". It was the hundredth times I've apologized to him for being hard to be woken up. " Let's go", after I take a bite of my pancakes and kiss my mom cheek.

Here I am standing in front of a huge building that says " Welcome to Mystic Falls High school freshman", yeah whatever. I stepped in the building. Just like what I've expected staring from all people who don't even know me, and also I can hear whispering here and there, and the only part I heard was " Who's that?, freshman", that's all I don't really give a damn about what people think of me.

I get my schedule and go to class.

It's been months with me being a freshman, and I've made friends but not really close because 'best friends' always share their deepest secret and I don't want that, first because mine pretty embarrassing, and second I don't really have a good past. My dad died in a car crash when he was about to pick me up from school. I was 5 that day. The worst part is I watched it. It happened in an intersection near my school. I was so happy when I saw the car approaching, but my dad was on the phone and didn't pay attention to his left and right where a truck with a fast speed coming into his way and…..you know the rest.

I come into my class and see my two friends were talking and they seem pretty excited. When I sit down next to them finally the see me and greet me, " Hi Elena did you hear?", Bonnie asked me. "About what?". I don't really follow any update news in the school because most of all just about boys, relationship, and stuff like that, is that really important?. " I've figured, there is this new guy, he was tall, handsome, nice, handsome, well-dressing and not to mention hot and guess what he is also a freshman!", Caroline explained excitedly. "You said handsome twice", that's the only reply I give. "But he IS good-looking, handsome, and nice". " What a dream guy right?", I said sarcastically. " I told you that's the only thing she'd say", Bonnie said. They know me too well.

The bell rang. I was looking down at my book. " Good morning class", Mr. Klaus said to the class. About 10 minutes pass, and someone knock the door and come in and that's when I hear the gasps from all the girls in my class which only mean one thing, " Excuse me, is this Mr. Klaus' class? I'm Stefan, I'm new here, I've kind of got lost back there". " Oh, you are the new kid, yes I'm Mr. Klaus please come in, and introduce yourself Mr…". " Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore". "Okay Mr. Salvatore please come in, and introduce yourself, seem like the girls can't wait any longer", he said. He stepped in and just like what I expect there's whispering. " My name is Stefano Salvatore, but I preferred Stefan, I'm transferred from Italy, and from my accent you all can tell I'm not an Italian. My parents move a lot, so.. I guess that's all". This Stefan guy explained. Katherine raise her hands. " yes, Katherine?" Mr. Klaus let her give him some question. " do you have one or two, or more girlfriends?", she asked. " No, I don't have any", Stefan answered with a smile. I don't really give any attention to it, I keep on reading my books. " Well, I guess that was first and last question allowed. Mr. Stefan take your seat, and it looks like the only empty seat left is next to Miss Gilbert. As my name called I look up from my book and really don't know what Mr. Klaus was saying so I just put a questioning look. "Please have a seat beside Miss Gilbert, Stefan". As he makes his first move, " What? He can't, it's Matt's seat", I complained. "And obviously he's sick and can't make it today, so he can sit there. Am I right Miss Gilbert?", " But..". "It's fine Mr. Klaus I can sit to the other seat right….", Stefan said acting like I'm a really bad person. " nowhere, there is no seat left, so please have a seat next to her, you don't mind, do you Elena?". He uses my first name which he just does it when he is getting mad with his student. " Fine", I reply lazily. Stefan walk to his seat. " By the way it is the last time you come late Mr. Salvatore, I'd really appreciate if you can make it on time next time.". " I will Mr. Klaus". Stefan walk to his seat.

About 5 minutes after Stefan prepare his book, he pass a note to Elena

**Did I do something bad before?**

**What?**

**You don't want to sit with me, it's obviously you're up to something**

**No**

**So?**

**It'd be better if we stop passing notes, and just pay attention to the class**

Stefan look at her, but Elena didn't turn his head at all just look straight to Mr. Klaus' teaching.

"Class dismiss, you can leave, and thank you''. As I walk out the door, Bonnie and Caroline follow me and starts jumping around me. " You were so lucky, Matt didn't come to class earlier", said Caroline. " Why? And please don't tell me it's because I can sit beside the new kid". I say. " Of course that's the reason, and beside you don't seem like him, why? It's not like you've met before and he have done something terrible to you, haven't you?". " No, I've never met him, it's just you know what I feel about guys, I can stand Matt just because he's my best friend since kindergarten". " But that doesn't mean you have to treat him like that". "It's not big deal, and I'm not being harsh on him, I just said he can't sit there because it's Matt's, that's it"." Let her go Carol you wouldn't win" Bonnie say to Caroline wisely.

**It kind of sucks, but I'll try to make it better, tell me what you think, tell me if I should continue or not, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, finally chapter two. I really get motivated by all your reviews, so I decide to continue it. I hope there will be more reviews for this chapter. And actually I'm not quite sure I can post in any time soon, because I have to go Jakarta next week for some students delegation thing, so I'll try to make my time to upload. So enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

It's lunch break, and I'm sitting with Bonnie and Caroline. As I look to the other side of the room. I saw Stefan eating with the football guys. Wow, he's pretty quick to get friend especially the football team. He looked at me and I just turn my head away and just pretending nothing happened. I just want to finish the day go home and starts replying people's mail.

School's over. When I walked out to the door I feel someone grip my arm.

" Elena wait!". It was him, again.

"What?" I said letting go my arm from him. I take my headset off and look at him.

"I'm sorry I was trying to call your name but you didn't hear so I grip your arms, sorry", he apologized.

"yeah whatever, so what?" I replied impatiently.

"I was just going to ask you to continue our conversation in Mr. Klaus class, so why did you hate me?" , he asked.

" I don't hate you, and I guess it was not a really important one, so bye".

" Wait, but why you didn't want to sit with me, obviously the seat was empty, was this Matt guy is your boyfriend?", why is he so stubborn?.

" First, Matt's not my boyfriend he's my friend, second I don't want to sit with you because I don't want to get glares and bad talks about me in the girls bathroom." I said almost yelling

." Why would you get those thing just because you just sit with me?", he asked. Why is he so stupid?.

" I know you're not that innocent to not notice all those girls are drooling over you when you walked in the class, are you?".

"you're jealous?", he said with a teasing tone.

" WHAT THE..look I'm not jealous of you, I don't like you, and you're just making me hate you more by making me answer all of your stupid questions, and if you really don't want me to hate you even more and making friends, please don't ever talk to me". I say as walk away.

" I didn't say I want to make friend with you". WHAT!. Stupid why am I blushing, I turn back to look at him,

" Hey you know what, it's official now you're in my THE MOST HATED PERSON IN MY LIFE LIST!", I yelled to him. " hey I was just kidding", he yelled back.

" JUST PISS OFF!".

" Elena, I was just kidding, I'm sorry. But at least My name is one of your list!" he yelled as loud as he can be. STUPID, everybody can hear him. I just keep walking not even want to look back to him. I just want to go home and get some rest and hoping I can talk to Josh later. That Stefan Salvatore guy is really getting in my nerves!.

**At home**

I throw my bag to the bed. It was really tiring day. Thanks to that Stefan guy. I go to my computer and check my e-mail there are 3 mails.

**Alice143 **

**Hey Athena, I'm Alice, lately my boyfriend's kind of missing out, never answer my call, and he kind of always avoid me. I'm so worried about him, What am I suppose to do? Do you think he's going to break up with me? **

**Reply**

**IanAbraham**

**Athena, I know this is like the 3****rd**** time I've asked your help, but I really need it now. Sophie, you know my girlfriend, she is mad at me, I don't know why, when I ask her, she just said I have to figure it out by myself, and she just got angrier at me, I give her favorite flower and the other thing she loves, but she's still ignoring me, please reply**

**HillaryClinc11**

**ATHENAAAAAA THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LAS ADVICE! I love you so much, my boyfriend love the cake you told me to bake, he said it was the best gift he' had, I'm so happy right now, once again thank you so much **

**REPLY**

**AtheneLove **

**Hey Alice,what I think is, you have to ask him what's really happening, and give your attention to him more, don't ever think he's going to break up with you, maybe he's preparing something suprising for you I'm fingering my cross for you, good luck!**

**IanAbraham**

**Hey Ian it's okay, I like giving the help okay, don't worry about it. **

**Look Ian sometimes girls could be really sensitive about little things you do like if you snore, don't pay attention to her when she's talking. You don't have to think about a fatal mistakes you did, pay more attention to little thing which you think can annoy her, sometimes when you look further you can't find anything, maybe it's something right in front of you. and about your effort to get her is a really nice of you, trust me without you're realizing it, she's not that mad at you anymore **

**HillaryClinc11**

**I'm so happy for you Hillary, The cake you bake must be really good, you're making me hungry right now maybe sometimes we can bake together, like I can bake JK. Congrats okay I'm so happy for you **

I replied all of them. Well this is my biggest secrets even Bonnie and Carol don't know about this. Yeah I'm a…. let's just call me an 'adviser'. I give advice to people from my email I use a fake name, it would be really embarrassing if the whole school know about this. I give advice to any problem most of them are about relationship and friendship. I like doing it because it makes me feel I'm useful for people around me. There are also many people from my school ask me for some advice and actually that's kind of awkward, because they want to keep their relationship private and I already know everything about it, and of course I'm not going to leak it because that's just mean and add many dramas and gossips to school, and I totally refuse to be the source, that's just so evil.

This email actually pretty popular around here, because Bonnie and Carol keep advising me to ask this 'Athena girl', why I never get a boyfriend even though they already know the answer, I don't act like girls around boys. And what I did to Stefan today just making me look worse than before..wait why am I thinking about him? Stupid!. By the way people keep thinking I'm Matt's girlfriend I only act nice around him, not really actually, Matt is my best friend since I was 5, and my family already know him well since then.

I go to bed and take a nap

**At night**

When I'm working on my homework, My phone buzzed, a text

**are you still mad at me?**

I don't know the number , it couldn't be Bonnie or Carol, I don't really have a fight with them today, could it be…

**who is this ?**

I replied with suspicion, it couldn't be him, could it?

**I believe I'm the only person you got fight with today, am I right?**

It is him, I already can clear him in my mind and now he texted me, what a surprise. I'll just ignore him. My phone buzzed again

**Stefan :**

**I guess you figured out who I am, and you don't want to reply my text, and now you're just ignoring my text, aren't you? look Elena I'm so sorry for today, I was just kidding I want to make friend with you, okay, and I'm sorry I had to take Matt's seat, I'm sorry**

Nice guess. I don't care about his apology actually, but I'll just reply it to ask

**Elena :**

**Where did you get my number?**

**Stefan :**

**Thank you so much for replying Elena, I really appreciate it. Well I got your number from your friends, which was not easy, they were pretty tough, and I guess, again, you told them you hate me so much so they don't want you to be mad at them for giving me my number, please don't be mad at them, I just want to apologize seriously, is it accepted?**

Arrgghh why is his guess always right? What is he? A paranormal or what! And now he ask me to forgive him, hell no!

**Elena:**

**No and never, and stop texting me!**

**Stefan :**

**Is the 'no' for my apology or for my request of friendship?**

**Elena :**

**BOTH, AND NOW STOP TEXTING ME**

**Stefan :**

**Nope, I wont stop till you accept my apology and be friend with me**

Why does he have to be so stubborn? And now I don't want to reply it. The thing is he is kind of sort of look like…Josh, a lot. But of course Josh is so much nicer than him so MUCH NICER. I know this is kind if selfish to yell at him because of this reason but I cant stand around him, he just look like Josh so much. It's so frustrating actually hate someone and kind of 'like' him as well. Besides I don't have time for that kind of stuff. But I kind of thank him for making me hate him, it can be used as y distraction, and it works, thank God!

Suddenly my phone is ringing makes me jump a little. What's on the earth is wrong with him? I just said don't want to talk to him and now he's calling me. Just keep calling I don't care I'll just turn my phone off, suck it Stefan!. After I turn off my phone I put it away can't imagine how his face look like right now, and go to bed, thinking what will happen tomorrow at school and I finally drift to sleep.

**what do you think about Elena's little secret? Will anyone find out? keep reading, and please tell me what you think about his chapter. Is it good or bad. Please review, it would mean a lot :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**finally... I'm back. I'm so sorry there hasn't been a story in a while, I got really busy lately school and stuff but I'll try to keep uploading tough. So here is chapter three and by the way I love all you reviews it meant a lot, and about the Josh explanation maybe later okay, so happy reading!**

The next day when I was walking in the hallway, a tall guy was in front of me and blocked my way, "Why you didn't answer my phone last night?", Stefan asked with a serious look on his face. Oh yeah right I forgot to turn it on, but I didn't bother to look for my phone. " Is it really matter? Besides I've told you I don't want to talk to you anymore, and stupid me for still talking to you right now", I passed him and kept on walking. " how many times I have to tell you I'm sorry Elena? And I would never stop apologizing to you before you forgive me". I thought for a moment, he wouldn't stop bugging me before I forgive him, plus half of me also say it was not entirely his fault, "Well, you'll never give up wont you? fine I'll forgive you, with one condition", I say. "What is ti? ", he ask. " I'll forgive you, IF you promise to never to talk to me again". "What? I can't promise that, I want you to forgive me because I want to be your friends and the last time I checked friends NEED to talk to each other, if there's no talk we're just….strangers", he explained. " you got my point already, I didn't know you're that smart", I said sarcastically. " But..". the bell rang, and it's the perfect time for me to say, just saved by the bell.

I went to history class and find Bonnie there, but there's Tyler beside her, what's going on with them?. I sat beside them, " What's going on with you two?", " Nothing" they say at the same time. "okay…", and right after I said that, Stefan walked in to the class and look at the chair beside me, and I put my bag quickly on the chair and looked away. He walked to me and suddenly Katherine gripped his arm and made him sit beside her. He said something to her and walked to me. Whatever he just said to her it piss her off. He took my bag and threw it to me and sat , " are you blind? There's a bag on it, which means..", before I could finished my word, "you don't want me to sit beside you, and it's obviously it is your bag. Look Elena….", and now I cut him off, " I know what you're going to say, you want to apologize, and you know the conditions.". " I'd rather choose you refuse my apology and stay mad at me, as long as you still talk to me, I will never back off I just want you to know that."

It's the first time in my life I had someone who really wanted to be my friend, and insisted me. It just made me feel like… needed. But I can't just do that, he just reminded me so much of Josh. This was kind of strange actually because since Stefan came, Josh never showed up again, was it because Stefan has replaced him?, what am I talking about , I said that just like Josh just an illusion, just like what people around me told me, but..

It's a lunch break and as usual I sit with Bonnie, Carol, Matt, and… Tyler. What is he doing here?, "Hey guys, and Tyler, it's very rare for you to sit with us? Are you and Bonnie going out?", I ask. Bonnie and Tyler suddenly spit out their drinks, which is gross. Carol slap my arm, "Ow, that hurts!", " it wouldn't happen if you can tell your self to put words more wisely", she glares at me. " I'm so sorry okay, so are you?". They just blush, " Well I'll take that as a yes". " Elena , can we talk for a sec after school?", Carol ask me. It's really rare of her to talk so nervous like this, I just nod.

" So, what are you going to talk to me?". " Are you dating Stefan?", Carol asked with playing her fingers. Actually I'm shocked, why is she asking me this?, " of course not, you know I'm not a big fan of him right?", I answered. I don't know but, I can see, she just sighed of...relief, I guess. "so you don't like him, are you sure?". "yes, Carol you know I hate him right?, why are you asking me this?" I ask her back. " Nothing, I just think that it's really weird to see Stefan every single day apologize to you, like he really eager to be near you, and I think you starting to like him as well.". "WHAT? NO I DON'T, HE'S JUST SUCH AS AN IDIOT, wait a minute Do you like him?", I clear my throat waiting for her answer. " hey look at the time, I think I better get going, I have to help my mother, bye Elena". I can tell her she just ran as fast as she can. Does she really like him? And why I had to clear my throat when I asked her. GOD!

After Carol left, I walk home still thinking what just happened without realizing a car besides me. " need a ride?". I just ignore him and keep walking. " Come on Elena I wouldn't kill you to be the same place with you know, do I look like a killer to you?", Stefan offered without giving up. " Yeah you killed my passion!". " that was a good one, okay fine, I'm not going to push you into anything". What was that suppose to mean?. What a good actress he is, pretending like he cares about me, like I'm going to fall for that.

As I arrived at home, change my clothes and eat my lunch that my mom left for me in the refrigerator and I check my email, and there are 2, and it really almost makes my heart stop.

**Caroline86**

**Hey Athena, it's my first time actually to look for advice online, but I hope you can help me. You can call me Carol. I have a crush on someone, he's a new kid but all the girls at school are already all over him, but actually that's not the real problem. My best friend, let's just say she's not that really into him, she HATES me for some particular reason. It really makes me feel weird and uncomfortable to make move on him. In one side, I love my best friend, but in the other side I like him too. I don't want to make things awkward between us. Please advise, I really need your help**

And now I completely hold my breath. It is CAROLINE. I know her email. After reading her email I don't even bother to check the other one, I turn off my laptop. I really don't know what to do right now. If I don't reply it'll make her suspicious, but if I do, what will I suggest her to do? I cant just tell her to hate him too or just stop being friends with me. I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it'd be in this circumstances.

The one thing I'm sure to do right now is I won't reply it now, maybe tonight, I really need a rest right now. When I go to my bed, I should've known I wouldn't sleep, it just like haunt me, Carol likes Stefan. There's some part of me tell that I have no right to stop her and just let her be happy, but the other part, tell me that I wouldn't be happy with that decision, and I don't want to look Carol and Stefan together. I just don't get the reason, is it because I hate him that much or the other reason….?.

My phone buzzed. It was him. Stefan. Why things needed to be so complicated right now?. God please help me.

**Stefan **

**What are you doing?**

Now, I won't reply it, I just really need to clear my mind. I turn it off, again.

I tried to avoid time, but it's still coming and now it's 8 p.m. It'd be really suspicious if I don't reply it. So I decided to make thing easier

**AtheneLove**

**Hi Carol, It's fine if it is your first, there's always first in everything, right?, so according to my opinion. The best way is you have to be open with your best friend first, she'll understand, besides there's no connection between her hate and your crushing. Trust me, she cares about you and she'll let you to be happy, whoever the guy you're crushing on, okay. And naybe even better she' give you her best support, and after all that go get your men **

SENT

It's done. I have no right to tell her who to like and hate. I'm her friend I'll always support her as long as it's legal of course. But there's some part of me, kind of regret it, why? And I don't like it. I know it is for the best. Why did I even doubt it?. It is the best, isn't it?

**so what do you think guys? bad, good, pretty bad or worse? so please review, so I know I can continue this story for something, by the way, the line 'you killed my passion' i got it from Castle, so pleeeaase review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**first of all, I'm sorry, again. It really took me long enough to upload, but seriously I got really busy for the last few weeks, school and stuff, and now I fot my 2 weeks vacation, and I hope I have much time now to upload more. Secondly, many of you ask about who's Josh is, I;m sorry if it confuses you all, but I can't really describe him in the story because I've already wrote like seven chapters, so I'll tell you in the next chapter okay, I hope you all okay with that, and the last is enjoy, and please please please read and review :)**

The next day I went to school. I just look at the floor while I was walking and I snap out of it when I bumped into someone. " I'm so sorry…..". My face was really close to his chest I looked up and I could saw his green eyes, and he grin, " Apology accepted". Stefan grin got bigger. I blink my eyes for few times and shake my head, " I take my apology back, use your eyes when you walk", I glare at him. " You can't take back apology" he smirk. " Of course I can", when he was about to talk, I leave him and keep walking, didn't care about what he's saying, and go to class.

Thank god I don't have the same class with Stefan and Carol today. But it's lunch break, I have to face Caroline whether I like it or not. " Hi Elena, can we talk? ". Bonnie is not here yet, I guess it's really the perfect time, besides I believe she already knew about Carol's crush on Stefan. " Look Elena, I know you hate Stefan so much, but it doesn't mean your friend, as example me, have to hate him as well right? I mean that's your business, but..". " You like him", I said cutting her off. " What? How could you? I'm so sorry Elena I really didn't mean to hurt you I cant help it, I really hope you can understand? How did you know? ", she asked. " Your questions yesterday were pretty obvious, Carol, and yes I don't mind with you like him. I have no right to control your life and decide who you must like and hate. Unless you ask me to", I say jokingly. " REALLLY? OMG you're the best Elena, I love you so much, I know I can count on you. please don't tell Bonnie I said you're the best, actually you two are the best. " Of course I don't want her to start yelling like crazy here". I put on a weak a smile. " who's yelling like crazy?", suddenly Bonnie ask and sit beside me. " No one", I and Caroline said at the same time. " Okay, by the way, ehhmm, Carol?", Bonnie give Carol a look. " She told me Bonnie", I say to Bonnie. " Yes, she is totally fine with it", Carol continue my word. Bonnie sigh. "are you really Elena? I mean we know how your opinion about Stefan.". " I am fine okay, I don't have that right to tell her what to do, I don't mind at all". I smile at the both of them.

The school was over. I'm walking down the hallway, I didn't really pay attention to around me. When I looked up from the ground someone was running beside me and make me lost my balance, I felt an arm around me and without I realized it I took his arm and make him fall with me. When I open my eyes, I straightly look those green eyes. I feel like my heart stopped. We stare into each other eyes. When he's the one who break the silence, " we really need to stop meeting like this", Stefan said with a smirk. " Get off of me!". I said pushing his body, but obviously his so much bigger than me. " but I kind of like it, and I guess you do too", Stefan said with a teasing voice. " I DON'T, AND NOW LET GO OFF OF ME!", I almost yell at me. I don't want to attract crowd around me, but unfortunately people starting to make crowd. " No, I won't till you want to talk with me and let me drive you home", he insisted. I don't want to play hunch right now. " FINE!". He let go off me and offered his hands, and I slapped it right away. He just sigh. When I want to walk away from him. He grabbed my arm, " My car is in the other way, Miss Gilbert." Before I can walk away he dragged me into parking lot. It was a SUV, I bet he's kind of rich. He opened my car, I just glare at him and I can hear he said," a simple thank you would be nice". He get into the car and sit beside me. " well tell me your destination please, Miss Gilbert." He put on his disgusting charming smile which he always put on when girls around. I tell him my address.

I was boring actually, and I sort of thank him for breaking the silence. " I really don't want to bring this up here actually, but to break the silence. I want to ask, why do you hate so much, Elena? I mean I really don't have any particular reason to be friend with you. I just want to, and I believe I have that right, don't I?". " Fine, you're a jerk, I don't like you, the way you treat all the girls, just like you're their king, and acting like you're the prince charming to all of them, you're stubborn, and above of all, you think me just like the other girl that will fall to your arm so easily", I explain to him, of course I was nervous , but there's one thing I've not tell him and I don't intend to do that. " what? Seriously you really think of me like that, look whatever I do and how I treat them is not because I want to play them. I'm just being nice, it is hard to be the new kid in the middle of the semester, I just want to make friend, but I want you to know I wouldn't chase you every day, waiting for you to come out of class, lunch break , and when the school's over without thinking you as something else. And I don't mean to brag, but they are the one who chase me". He explained with a concern face. " But the way you treat me, you just like give them hope, a fake one, you know how the teenage girls these days, and you're not that innocent to don't know about it." I don't know why but this conversation is getting fired up. " what are you suggesting for me to do Elena? Just tell them I can't be around them , I can't stand them, I want them to just piss off, and stop hanging around my arms, I want to Elena, I do. But I cant, because….". " because it will screw you're prince charming prince image right you will lose all your football team friends, you will lose the feeling to be the hot new kid, you will lose everything!",I don't know since when we start yelling to each other. " you don't understand Elena, I'm not as bad as you think I am, but it's complicated, you won't understand because..". I cut him off again. " Because I'm not as popular as you, I'm not hot, rich, well dressing, I don't care to people around me, I'm so sorry for not understanding your position right now" . " Elena I'm sorry that's not what I mean, I.." he said. " Pull over that's my house",, I ask him not looking at him. Thank god, my house is already near when we start yelling. He pull over, " Elena..", before he can finish his words, I get out of the car, slam the door and get into my house without looking back at him, and say thank you, of course I wouldn't do that. I can feel Stefan starting get out of his car to chase me, but before he can do that I open my door house and slam it loudly, which only mean one thing DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. And I guess he understands because I can hear his car engine is slowly disappear.

**and that's all four chapter six, I really hope you can tell me what you think, like, love or maybe even hate. Those reviews will really help me to keep going, plus I didnt get that much reviews for the last chapter so, I hope you read this one, and click the REVIEW button and tell me your opinion, so I can make this story better for the next chapter, one more thing I'm sorry for the grammar mistaken I dont really have the time to re-read it and editting stuff, so I hope you all dont mind, and of course review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**finally chapter five, many of you guys ask about Josh, and maybe more explanation will be in the story, so if you're still confused just PM me okay, and I'll reply, by the way I got really not that much reviews, and I really hope you won't just rad but also review, because your reviews mean a lot and it keeps me going, and if there's no change, I could have stop writing, besides I'm new here so, just review pleeeasee :)**

**Chapter Five**

When I was about to walk into my room. I was surprised my mom is home.

" Hey honey, who was that?", she asked.

" Nobody, did you peek?". I askedk her curiously.

" you're my only daughter, just you make sure you are okay, want to talk about it?", My mom offered.

" No, maybe later".

" Okay, oh I want to tell you that, I'm going to Miami tomorrow, job call, are you okay, just you and Jeremy, again, it's just three days?".

It's not really a surprise to hear this. My mom traveled a lot, 'job calls'l that's what she always called it, but I'm fine with it, I knew all her hard work is for us.

" I'm fine, I can take care of Jeremy". I told her.

" Okay, Elena I also don't enjoy it either to just leave you two, but you know I have to, right?".

" yes mom I know don't worry, I know you do this for us, and now I'll just change and take a nap, I'm really tired right now.".

" okay, but I'm not letting you off the hook, we will talk about that guy later". She gives me a look, and I come into my room

Later that night I check on my email. I already erased Stefan from my mind, and when I read my emails

**Caroline86**

**Hey Athena, I really must thank you, my best friend totally okay with it, I was nervous at first, but when she said she was fine with it, I feel like a ton of problems were lifted from my shoulders. And now just like what you said, I'm going to get my man ;), actually when I looked for him in the parking lot he wasn't there, maybe he left earlier, but that's fine, there's always tomorrow, right?. Once again thank you so much.**

Now, his jerk face pop up in my head, what did he mean by all his words in the car this afternoon? "Thank you Caroline for reminding me of him", I said to myself and of course sarcastically.

**AtheneLove**

**Well, you're welcome Carol, I'm so happy for you too, I know she'd understood. And yeah there's always tomorrow **

It's so ironic how people could be really different in expressing themselves on the internet and in the real world. But I got more shocked when I read an email it was from StefanoSVT

**StefanoSVT**

**Hey, from my email name I bet you think it's weird for a guy to ask for some tips online, right? But my head is already clogged up right now. I kind of have maybe just a little crush for his girl I just met. She's just really different, I've done everything to impress her, but it's useless, she's not that kind of easy girl, and that's what making me like her even more. I rode her home, and it didn't end really well. I always try to talk to her everyday but she didn't care, she didn't even want to look me in the eyes. It's really complicated for me for sure, and I hope you can help me on this thing, I just don't to screw things up anymore, I'm seeking for your reply soon, thanks**

Pushy much? It sounded like him right, he's not that kind of guy to ask for girl tips to some 'adviser' on email like me, besides his name is Stefan, not Stefano, and the SVT part it could mean anything not just Salvatore. Plus there's no such as this coincidence.

**AtheneLove**

**Hey Stefano, sometimes girls could be really hard to be understood, but they have their own reason to how they act. My advice, try to a little bit softer, and ask her to go somewhere you think she'd like, not a date but just two friends hanging out. I guess she's kind of girls who needs process and if you really want to be close to her, don't stop trying to talk to her every day, if you want to, but if you really like her just like you said before, It will be worth in the end**

I replied his email, I'm pretty sure it's not Stefan, so I gave my best advice to him, there's nothing wrong with that. The rest of the email just people's thanks, so I just close my laptop, and went to bed.

I couldn't really sleep, I just stare at my phone screen with 'JERK' written on it. About after two hours Stefan dropped me off, he'd been trying to call me all day. I didn't turn it off, I know it's just useless. I put it on my table and drift to my sleep.

**so what do you guys think? I know some of the characters are OOC, but they have to be, and which part do you love, like? and please you can give me any comment here, I love when the reviews are long. I love reading all your comments, so don't hesitate to review okay, and thanks for reading, don' forget to review this chapter okay, so I'll know should I keep going or not. If you have any questions don't think twice to PM ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back, I really don't know what to say actually but, thanks for the reviews. I'm really sorry to not spare my time to reread it, i'm still in school, and a lot of things going on lately, so at least I still give my time to post, and please dont stop the reviews coming**

**The next day**

When I was writing down, a feel a piece of paper was passed beside my left arm.

**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me **

Without thinking I already know, it's from Stefan. He wouldn't give up, would he?

**NO**

After I replied it, I regretted it, I should've ignored him, not passing notes like this, why can't I

hold myself to not do that?

**Please meet me at the parking lot after school, I'm begging you, please**

Is he stupid or what? What will people think of me if I meet him at the parking lot

**NO**

Another note passed

**That's all the only word you know?, fine not the parking lot , at the hallway, it's already empty **

**after school, there's none will see us**

obviously, he knew I don't want anybody to see me with him, I believe it was clear enough that I

don't like him, he is really stupid. When I was about to pass my note the bell rang. Stefan takes his bag and already gone when I glance at his direction, he's not there. It's useless, he's stubborn he'll never give up, maybe it could be the last time, I tell him not to bother me anymore, I take my bag, and tell Bonnie and Caroline to go home first. Of course I didn't say I want to meet Stefan.

When I'm walking down the hallway, I feel an arm grab me, so I struggle as hard as I can but I didn't realize the one who I thought a stalker lose his balance so he feel on top of me.

" sometimes I'll let you on top", Stefan wink

" shut up!", I push him of off me. " what do you want?", I said harshly.

" okay, straight to the point. I'll talk if you promise you wouldn't cut me off"

I narrow my eyes, but I'll just let him this time. " Fine, what?"

" look Elena, I don't think you are the same to the other girls, in fact, I think you're different, a good different. Honestly, I don't like the way you think of, I'm not trying to be the player here, I won't let girls throw themselves to me easily, I respect them. I'm not judging you, I never did, I never do, and I never will. But I love the you can give you're opinion I really I appreciate it. But I'm not what you think. I'm an outsiders Elena. Whether I like it or not, I have to fit in. I hang out with the football team, because I love football, and I need to make friend with them to make it in. I like the way you can ignore what people think about you, and you still can have friends, a true ones, but I'm not you, I can't fit in that easily. And I told myself that I want to know more about you, that's why I'm trying so hard to be… close with you, please don't be mad".

He just spitted all out, and the one thing that makes me disbelief is I can tell he was blushing when he said the last part, and stupid it made me blush also. I can feel honesty in his words. But now, I have to ask myself. Why I'm so scared to be friends with him. It's not like it will lead to something more.

" can I talk now?", I ask him

" yes, su…sure", is he nervous?

"okay", that's all what I said

" what's that supposed to mean?", he asked me. Honestly I also don't know what that means.

Am I forgiving him? Am I giving approval I want to be his friends? I don't know. I am too confused. I just walk away, but he grab my arm.

" okay, I wouldn't ask what your 'okay' meant, it's already enough with you want to meet me here. But do you want to go to the carnival tonight, it'd be fun, and it's not a date, if that worries you".

"NO", I said quickly and pull my arm of him

"what? I can't hear you?"

I turn my head, " I SAID NO", I yell at him

" YES, OKAY I'LL PICK YOU UP AT FIVE", he yelled back.

I know he's pretending to be deaf. But I ignore him and keep walking.

Chapter seven

It's 4. 30 p.m. I'm laying at my bed. I didn't check my emails, I was too tired. I start wondering will he really come, I don't think he would, I said, clearly, no. But he is just so stubborn. I keep on thinking when the bell start to ring. I walk to the door, and open it.

" why are you not ready yet?". When I was about to slam the door right in his face. He hold it and open it. " I told you I would pick you up at 5".

" first I said, loudly, NO. Second it's still 4. 45, now leave". When I was about to slam the door again,

" first, I don't think so, I believe it was a 'yes'. Second, I know you won't get dressed so, I come here earlier." He raise his eyebrows twice. " please Elena, please, please, please". He kneel to the ground.

" okay fine, now get out, I don't want my neighbor think that you're proposing me right now." I walk to my room. " I know you're smiling", I said.

After I get dressed, and walk down the stairs. It was kind of surprising. I saw Jeremy and Stefan laugh. " hi Elena, I like him, he's so funny, I guess I know why you date him ", Jeremy said, my heart stop, and I can feel my cheeks are turning to red. " he's not that funny, I'm not dating him, and I never will, it's not a date, so I thought you said you'll have a sleep over at Mitchell's house, so I don't want to be alone at home, and I already told mom about this like 5 minutes ago". I did and she was obviously curious about Stefan and I said he's just classmate, nothing more. Plus my mom knows me. " okay", Jeremy said. " ready?", finally Stefan ask. I just nodded and tell Jeremy I left some food in refrigerator.

As usual Stefan open my car door, and no thanks from me. But he didn't mumble anything. When the car starts moving, " you look…ehm.. nice", he said. I just glance at him.

When we arrive. We start to try many vehicles. He tried like 5 times to win me a big teddy bear. It was kind of… nice of him, I guess.

" thanks", I said not looking at him.

" wow, it felt really good", he said with a big grin

" what?"

" you said thanks it felt really good, you should've said that more".

" it was the first and last." Right after when I said that, I get a hit with a water balloon. And when I turn around, ready to be furious with who threw it, that little kid runaway leaving me with a wet clothe, jeans, and her. I hear a laughter behind my back so I turn round. It was Stefan.

" IT IS NOT FUNNY" I feel really cold, I didn't bring my jacket.

" your face was hilarious", he start laughing harder, and everybody starts to look at me, I t can't get any worse.

" I hate you", I said to him and start running. He chase me. He open my car door, let me in. when he get . in. " you're asking me why I hate you so much, you know what? You make me, what just happened, it was not funny, and I guess you're just heartless and laugh at me." When I was finished. He put his jacket around me. I tried to push it away. " you're cold, don't fight". He is right I'm really cold right now. I wouldn't deny that one. " Elena, I'm sorry, again, I didn't think it would make you mad, I was childish back there. I really hope you can forgive me again. " I never said I forgive you", I said to him. He just smiled an drop me at home. He open my house and let me in. " I'll just leave you here, I don't want your neighbors get misunderstood, good night". He close my door. I walk into my room get change grab a jacket and cover my body with blanket, I just feel really cold right now, I can't be sick right?

I'm sick, I can feel my body really hot right now, I can't call my mom. I don't want to bother her. I really hope there's someone will take care of me today, but obviously no one can.

**At school**

" hey guys, have you seen Elena?", Stefan ask Bonnie and Caroline. " No… she is sick", Caroline answer. She couldn't help it. She was jealous, but she keep telling herself that Elena hate Stefan. They couldn't have a romantic relationship, right?. Besides she knows Elena would never stab her back like that. " yes, Elena's sick, she called me this morning", Bonnie continues to explain. " why do you ask, anyway?", Caroline ask him curiously. Bonnie notices Carol's jealousy, but just like Carol she tells herself nothing's going on between Stefan and Elena. Elena hates him. " no, I'm just asking. I know it's kind of weird, me asking her. I guess everybody knows she hates me, oh by the way, I haven't really introduce myself. I'm Stefan. You're Bonnie and Caroline, am I right?"

" just call me Carol", Carol is so happy he talks to her

" and yes I'm Bonnie"

" Okay Carol and Bonnie, so thanks for the information, bye", he smiled and walk away.

Bonnie nudges Carol. " what?", Carol ask narrowing her eyes. " Nothing, I just to wake you up, from your sweet dream." Carol rolls her eyes.

" Hey, Bonnie do you think there's something going on between Elena and Stefan." Carol ask with a worry face.

" No, not at all, Elena hates him. We both know that, everybody does, including him."

" yeah you're right"

" you don't have to worry about it, Elena about how's your feeling to him."

" okay". When Carol starts to walk, Bonnie sigh of relief.

**that's all for chapter 6 hope you all like it, and dont forget to review okay ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know i know it's been moths I haven't uploaded, and I'm sorry okay, but I hope you all can understand because I also have homeworks to do and in the past months I have like tons of tests so hope you dont mind, and here's chapter seven :)**

**Chapter Seven**

The bell rings

" arrgghh, seriously?!", Elena groans. She is too sick to open it, so she just yell," just come in, it's open!". She doesn't care who is at the door. It's probably Jeremy.

" how are you feeling?", a voice ask. Elena couldn't really concentrate right now. She just assumes it's Jeremy

" Awful, I hate being sick, this is all is his fault, the guy you said funny!". When Elena turn her body look who's at her bedroom door.

" what the hell are you doing here?"

" what a surprise, you curse, I just want to check on you. Elena I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ask you to go last night"

" of course it's your fault, I was freaking cold, but you kept laughing"

" I'm sorry for like a thousand times, I'm terribly sorry." He walks closer, and sit on beside her. He put his palm on her forehead. She didn't push him away. " hang on for a sec, I'll buy you some medicine."

After 15 minutes

Stefan helps Elena to sit. " here, drink this it for your fever." Stefan help her to drink the medicine. After that, Stefan lies Elena on her bed again. She starting to get drowsy. " Sleep tight, I'll make you some food." He didn't make the food right away. He stares at her face. He put his forehead on hers, while his right hand rub her hair. " slowly he kiss her forehead for a while. " you'll be pretty mad, if you know what I'm doing." He smiled and go to the kitchen and prepare the food.

Stefan takes care of her all day. He doesn't feel tired at all, in fact he's enjoying this. At 5 p.m. Elena wake up. " hey you wake up, how's your feeling?", Stefan closes the magazine he's been reading for the last 15 minutes.

" a little bit better than last night."

" here, drink it." He helps her.

After a few minutes. Stefan just stare at her, and he was glad, she didn't yell at him. Finally Elena, breaks the silence

" why are you doing this? You know I always ignore you, mad and yell at you."

" don't worry, I'm enjoying this"

" enjoy looking how awful I'm right now."

" I know it sound so corny, and probably you'll punch me after you're healthy again, but, you never look awful to me Elena. ", he smiled. " and I mean it"

" what sweet mouth you have, Stefan." She smiled and punch his arm softly.

" and you get prettier when you smile.", he teases her even more

" shut up", she blush.

She looks at his eyes, so is he. Stefan couldn't help it, but lean in slowly. Elena really doesn't know what to do. She just stay silent, and when his face get closer, she doesn't what she's supposed to do. She just closes her eyes. When his lip is just an inch away from him. He just kiss her nose. Elena was surprised, not just how close they are right now. " go back to sleep , you still need plenty of rest. It's getting late, I'll just go home. She still can't think straight right now. He lies her back, kiss her forehead and whisper her goodnight, and go home.

**Elena's dream**

" hey Elena, it's been a while, you look so much better right now.". it was Josh, she is surprised and happy at the same time.

" Josh, is that you? oh my god it is you. why you never show up? Are you avoiding me?", Elena ask him.

" No, I'm not. I know you have a replacement, Elena, you just don't realize it. Or maybe you're too scare to admit it. He'll never hurt you. he'll do everything to protect you. I'm not what you want and who you are thinking of right now. It's him. Don't waste your time to deny everything you feel, okay?"

" josh what are you talking about?, who is 'he' that you're talking about? I don't get it. You're my best friend of course I need you. I fell lonely when you're not around"

" but you're not anymore, because you have someone who is willingly will always by your side"

" who Josh?", when Elena ask him. Josh is gone.

Elena wakes up. And she thinks what Josh meant. Is 'he' that he'd talking about is him? The guy who took care of her all day?. " I must be hallucinating, it can't be him". After that, she tries to continue her sleep but she couldn't so, so decided to check her emails. Nothing interesting until she read an email

**StefanoSVT**

**Hey Athena, thanks for your tips earlier. I took her to a carnival in town. I can tell she was having a good time. And it's really nice to see her smile. But unfortunately it didn't really turn well. She got his by a water balloon. She was mad at me, more. And she got sick. I know it sounds mean that I'm kind of thankful, because today I can be closer with her. And the top of all I 'almost' kiss her. But I realize she was sick I don't want to take any advantage of her, and when she got healthy again she's regret it and punch me, but I just kiss her on nose. My crush on her just get bigger every time I see her. Please tell me what's the next move?**

Just after she finished reading it. She forgets how to breath. " oh my god, what am I doing? Stupid!". She closes her laptop and get back to her bed. She cover all of her body with blanket. " I HELP STEFAN SALVATORE TO DATE ME!"

**that's all for today guys, I'm sorry it's kind of short, but don't forget to review okay, that will keep me going, tell me which part you love, hate, anything? pleasr tell me what you all think so far about this story okay ;)**


End file.
